This invention relates generally to the art of agricultural equipment and more particularly to a planter apparatus for growing plants.
Various devices exist within the agricultural arena for growing plants such as garden crops and even flowers. It is well known in the art to use a "raised-bed" structure for growing such plants, as such structures have several distinct advantages over the conventional type of gardening and/or flowering. This "raised-bed" method involves building some enclosure, filling that enclosure with soil, and planting crops and/or flowers in the soil. Various structures for such an enclosure exist within the prior art, and it is the structures themselves that distinguish each of the prior art patents.
While the prior art devices exhibit some advantages for their intended purposes, much room for improvement exists within the art of planter apparatuses.